Butterfly Effect
by Zashache
Summary: Gimana kalo matt tidak mati saat penculikan Takada? Yang ada dia mengalami amnesia berat dan kehilangan jati dirinya, mello yang juga berhasil selamat mencoba untuk menemui matt yang saat ini berada dirumah sakit. Namun…matt tak mengenali dirinya…


Lololololololololol

Lololololololololol

Gimana kalo matt tidak mati saat penculikan Takada? Yang ada dia mengalami amnesia berat dan kehilangan jati dirinya, mello yang juga berhasil selamat mencoba untuk menemui matt yang saat ini berada dirumah sakit. Namun….matt tak mengenali dirinya….yang dia tahu selama ini…

Gimana yah?

Slight MattMello, dan MattNear.

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kini aku menyesal telah melukaimu dan membawamu kedalam kehidupanku yang rusak ini….dan juga aku tak pernah membalas cintamu yang begitu tulus padaku, aku memang orang yang tidak tahu diri…._

"kau sudah mengerti bukan? Kau yang mengacaukan NHN, dan aku yang akan mengambil Takada Kiyomi." Kata mello yang sedang memberikan instruksi terakhir pada matt.

"iya, kau sudah mengulainya beribu2 kali. Gimana aku bisa lupa?" kata matt malas, kemudian dia menyalakan PSP dan memainkan game yang telah dia simpan sebelumnya.

"…..matt, aku serius. Hal ini sangat penting" kata mello dingin.

"aku tahu…dan aku akan melakukan semampuku…" kata matt yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP-nya itu.

"aku tak mau kau mati sia2."

"siapa bilang aku akan mati sia2? Aku melakukannya untukmu, satu2nya orang yang kucintai."

"….shut up, matt."

Kemudian mello pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan matt yang masih bermain PSP. Ada senyuman kecil diwajah matt ketika dia melihat mello pergi.

'tak apa, kalau kau tak mau menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi….setidaknya aku diperbolehkan untuk mati demi dirimu, kekasihku yang rapuh….'

_Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh, tak bisa menyadari keberadaanmu? Tak bisa menyadari kalau kau sangat mencintaiku….didalam lubuk hatiku, aku ingin merasakan perasaan cintamu..namun…kenapa aku merasa tak pantas untuk mendapatkan cintamu…._

"argh!!"

mello perlahan2 merangkak keluar dari gereja yang dibakar oleh Takada. Untungnya dia tak mengalami luka bakar lagi, hanya beberapa sayatan kecil saja.

"mello!"

mendadak Hal Lidner mendatanginya, dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"li…lidner…."

"apa yang terjadi?! Mana Takada-sama?!"

"perempuan itu…telah dikontrol oleh kira…dia membakar dirinya sendiri…."

Kemudian lidner membantu mello untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"lid..apakah…kau tahu…nasib temanku….?" Tanya mello dengan nafas tersenggal, dia cukup banyak menghirup asap didalam sana.

"….temanmu….." lidner terlihat ragu2. lalu dia menyalakan tv kecil yang berada diatas _dashboard_ mobilnya, menyuruh mello untuk menonton berita.

'salah satu orang yang menculik Takada-sama jatuh roboh ditembak oleh polisi! Dan karena kepalanya terbentur dengan keras, dia langsung dibawa kerumah sakit!'

mata mello terbalak ketika melihat headline news itu. "shit! Lid! Bawa aku menemuinya! Sekarang juga!" sahut mello panik.

"tidak bisa! Lukamu cukup parah mello, dan juga polisi jepang mencarimu! Kau tak bisa berkeliaran ditempat umum sekarang!!" sahut lidner.

"aku tak perduli! Aku harus menemuinya, SEKARANG JUGA!"

"…tidak. Aku sudah diperintahkan oleh near untuk menjagamu selama kau terluka…dan dia yang akan memutihkan nama kalian berdua…agar kalian tak disangka sebagai pembunuh Takada Kiyomi…."

"…………………." Mello kalah dengan perkataan lidner, yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu dan berdoa untuk keselamatan matt.

_Jika saja aku bisa mengulangi waktu, aku ingin menemuimu dan berkata kalau aku betul2 mencintaimu…namun sayangnya aku tak dapat mengembalikan waktu yang telah kubuang sia2…._

"apa kau serius mau memutihkan nama mereka berdua? Padahal mereka sudah jelas2 menculik Takada-sama dan Membunuhnya!" kata rester yang berjalan mengikuti near dilorong rumah sakit.

"apa yang mereka lakukan itu semata2 demi membuktikan Yagami Raito adalah kira, dan untuk membalasnya, aku akan memutihkan nama mereka dijepang." Kata near pelan.

Kemudian dia dan rester berhenti didepan pintu kamar, saat mereka masuk kedalam….sudah ada seorang dokter dan 2 orang perawat didalam.

"……………." Near lalu melihat kearah tempat tidur, dimana ada matt yang terkapar tak berdaya, kepalanya dililit oleh perban yang berbau obat, dan dia bernafas melalui alat Bantu pernafasan.

"…apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya near.

"dia….kepala bagian bawahnya terbentur keras, dan juga dia telah ditembak sebanyak 13 kali oleh polisi….sungguh menakjubkan dia bisa selamat dari hal itu…." jawab sang dokter dengan tatapan kagum.

Lalu near beranjak kesisi tempat tidur matt, dan dengan perlahan2 mengelus muka matt yang pucat.

"….mail jeevas, Aku bertemu denganmu kembali….setelah 5 tahun…." Bisiknya.

Tiba2 matt membuka matanya, dan itu membuat dokter dan perawatnya kaget.

"se….seharusnya dia tak terbangun secepat ini!"

"a…apa?" rester juga ikut kaget.

"mail…." Kata near pelan, ekspressi wajahnya tak berubah.

"…siapa aku…?"

"apa?"

"siapa…aku?"

"…kau Mail Jeevas, salah satu penerus L…."

"aku…tak ingat…siapa aku….dan kau..?"

"aku….ne…."

"mello…."

"ah?"

"mello kekasihku…" perlahan2 matt mengerakan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah near, membuat near terkejut.

"mello kekasihku….syukurlah aku dapat melihatmu lagi…" kata matt dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya, dan air mata kecil jatuh dari kedua mata birunya.

"a….aku bukan mel…"

"sshhh…sudah jangan banyak bicara…mello, aku mencintaimu…." Kata matt pelan.

Near hanya bisa terdiam ketika matt memanggilnya dengan nama mello terus menerus….kini….apa yang harus dia lakukan?

_Kau tak sempurna…tapi kau berusaha untuk sempurna dihadapanku…padahal aku lebih tak sempurna dari dirimu…_

_Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena selama ini aku tak menyadari dirimu….yang aku tahu sempurna…_

Setelah sebulan berlalu, luka mello akhirnya sembuh total. dan sekarang dia dan lidner mendatangi rumah sakit yang merawat matt.

"mello…aku perlu memberitahu sesuatu padamu tentang keadaan matt…" kata lidner ragu.

"ada apa? Bukankah dia selamat, sama seperti aku?" mello menghiraukan omongan lidner, dia langsung berjalan kearah taman rumah sakit.

Dan ketika sampai disana, dia melihat matt sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil menulis jurnal, ada seorang suster yang mendampinginya.

"…matt!" mello senang luar biasa ketika melihat matt hidup,

dia langsung berlari menghampiri matt. Disusul pula dengan lidner.

"……………" saat mello berada dihadapan matt, matt menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"matt, syukurlah kau selamat! Kukira kau tak akan selamat dari tembakan2 polisi itu!" kata mello, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya bisa menemui matt sekali lagi.

Matt perlahan2 menutup buku jurnalnya, dan dibantu berdiri oleh suster yang menemaninya.

"….kamu siapa?"

"eh?"

"kamu siapa?"

"….matt, jangan bercanda ah!"

"..sungguh, aku tak mengenali dirimu…"

"……………" mendadak mello menjadi takut sendiri, matt….tak mengenali dirinya? Matt….lupa padanya…?

"matt! Jangan bercanda, aku Mello! Mihael Keehl!" mello dengan kasar mengguncang2 tubuh matt dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"kau bukan mello!" sahut matt.

"aku Mello!! Aku mello, matt!" Teriak mello.

"KAU BUKAN MELLO!" teriak matt.

Mendengar teriakan matt, mello lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak matt.

"a…apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa dia tak ingat denganku!?" sahut mello panik, ada ketakutan masuk kedalam dadanya….

"….dia terkena amnesia berat, mello…dia bahkan tak mengingat jati dirinya….satu2nya yang dia ingat adalah…" kata lidner.

"ti…tidak mungkin!! Matt, kau tak lupa padaku bukan? Kau tak mungkin melupakan dirimu sendiri!" sahut mello sambil memegang kepalanya.

"sudah kubilang aku tak mengenalmu! Dan kau bukanlah mello!!" teriak matt, dia ditahan oleh perawatnya agar tidak menyerang mello.

Mello mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, dia merasa sangat hancur ketika mengetahui kalau matt tidak ingat dengannya…dan dia akan tambah hancur ketika tahu….kalau…

_Ya tuhan….kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padanya? Kenapa kau membuatnya lupa akan jati dirinya? Dan juga…mengapa kau membuatnya lupa akan diriku? Apakah…ini semacam hukuman untukku?  
_

"ah, mello!!" mendadak matt berteriak, kemudian dia berlari kecil menghampiri….near.

"ah…mello…lidner…" kata near pelan, ketika dia mau berjalan ketempat mello dan lidner, dia sudah dipeluk oleh matt duluan.

"mello! Aku sangat merindukanmu, mengapa kau pergi sangat lama??" Tanya matt yang memeluk near begitu kencang.

"ma…maaf…aku…ada urusan…." Jawab near pelan.

Mello sangat terkejut ketika matt memanggil near dengan namanya, dan apalagi saat dia melihat matt memeluk saingannya itu.

"matt…aku harus berbicara dengan orang itu…" kata near sambil menunjuk kemello.

"oh. Dia orang aneh, masa dia mengaku2 sebagai dirimu, mello! Berhati2lah berbicara dengannya." Kata matt kesal. Kemudian mereka berjalan menghampiri mello dan lidner.

"near…sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini!" teriak mello kesal.

"…ikut denganku." Near langsung menarik tangan mello, dan membawanya pergi menjauhi matt.

"apa2an itu?! mengapa dia memanggilmu dengan namaku!? Mengapa dia bisa lupa akan dirinya sendiri?!" sahut mello.

"…sigh…dia terkena amnesia berat mello, butuh 4 minggu untuk meyakinkannya kalau dirinya adalah matt, Mail Jeevas." Kata near pelan, ekspressi mukanya sama sekali tak berubah…

seakan2 dia tak punya perasaan saat mengatakan hal itu pada mello.

"d…dan mengapa….dia…dia melihatmu sebagai aku!?" teriak mello, dia berasa akan menangis disana.

"bacalah ini…" near mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, ternyata itu selembar kertas penuh tulisan.

"…………" mello lalu mengambil kertas itu dari tangan near dan membukanya pelan2.

"itu adalah tulisannya. Secara tak sadar dia menulisnya…

mungkin itu dapat menjelaskan semuanya…." Kata near pelan. Kemudian mello membaca tulisan tangan matt.

'mengapa? Mengapa aku merasa sakit? Dahulu….ada seseorang yang menyakitiku, yang aku tahu bukanlah mello.

Mello yang teramat kusayangi, mello yang teramat kuhormati dan kucintai. Aku tahu mello tak akan melukaiku, aku tahu mello menyadari keberadaanku dibumi ini….tak seperti orang itu…. orang itu, yang menyakitiku….aku….tak begitu mengingat siapa orang itu, yang jelas dia telah menyakitiku selama ini….dia menganggapku tak ada, dia menganggapku seperti sampah….dia hanya mempergunakanku untuk mencapai apa yang dia inginkan….'

Nafas mello seakan2 terhenti ketika dia membaca tulisan matt itu…dia tahu…kalau Orang yang dimaksud oleh matt adalah dirinya…dan 'mello' yang dimaksudkan adalah… 'mello' yang matt pikir selama ini….

Matt tak pernah berfikir yang jelek2 tentang mello…bahkan tak pernah terbesit dipikirannya sekalipun…namun…mello yang berada dihadapannya adalah 'mello' yang tak menganggap keberadaan dirinya…. Sedangkan mello yang dia inginkan berbeda….sangat berbeda…

'namun itu bukan mello. Mello tak akan mungkin berbuat sekejam itu, mello adalah orang yang paling baik kukenal.

Mello adalah orang yang satu2nya aku cintai dimuka bumi ini…dan bahkan jika aku bisa, aku ingin mati untuknya.

Mati demi dirinya. Mati untuk menyelamatkannya.'

Mello telah kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri, dia langsung tersungkur jatuh ketanah. Dan air matanya pecah juga.

"ke….kenapa?! me…mengapa ini yang terjadi!?"

_Tuhan….kau memberikanku hukuman dengan cara menghapuskan semua ingatannya dan melupakan diriku…_

_Ini…memang hukuman yang pantas kuterima…karena..aku sudah menghancurkan hatinya berulang2 kali…_

_menganggapnya tak ada, menganggapnya kosong….ini benar2 hukuman yang pantas kuterima…setelah selama ini aku melukainya…._

Mello lalu berlari kembali kearah matt, dan langsung memegang pundaknya.

"Matt!! Aku adalah mello, bukan dia! Aku mello!! Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku telah menyakiti hatimu dan menganggapmu tak ada, I love you Matt!!" teriak mello disela2 tangisannya yang kian menjadi2 itu.

"diam! Sudah kubilang kau bukanlah mello!!"teriak matt. Kemudian mello ditarik oleh lidner, dan near menenangkan matt.

"matt…ma..maafkan aku…aku…mencintaimu…" kata mello pelan.

"Tidak!! Hentikan! Kau bukan mello!" kata matt sambil memegang kepalanya, lalu dia tersungkur duduk ditanah.

"matt…sudah, jangan…." Near lalu duduk disampingnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya kembali.

"mell….mello….kau adalah mello, mello yang aku tahu mencintaiku…." Kata matt pelan sambil menatap kenear.

"…..iya. aku mello, kekasihmu…." Kata near pelan.

Kemudian matt melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh near, dan memeluknya erat2. near mau tak mau mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak matt.

"ma….matt…." kata mello pelan.

"sudahlah….mau dipaksa berapa kalipun kurasa dia tak akan mengingatmu…amnesia adalah suatu penyakit yang tak akan mungkin bisa disembuhkan…." Kata perawat yang tadi, dia merasa kasihan melihat mello.begitupun juga dengan lidner yang mengetahui kalau mello sebenarnya menyayangi matt.

"………………" mello terdiam mendengar perkataan perawat tersebut.

"…mello. Ayo, lebih baik kau pergi." Lidner lalu menarik tangan mello, dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Kini mello benar2 telah kehilangan semangatnya untuk hidup lagi. Karena orang yang dia cintai dengan tulus….sudah menganggapnya tak ada.

"………………….." didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling jauh, near tak menyesali hal ini…diapun membalas pelukan matt…

'tak apa, tak apa. Begini saja sudah cukup…walaupun dia melihat sosok mello dihadapanku…yang penting dia membalas cintaku….'

Walaupun near tahu dia akan menjadi sakit hati karena matt tak benar2 mencintainya.

(END)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

….oke, aye tauk ini ndak masuk akal. Cuman mungkin seru aja kali yah kalo matt amnesia en ngeliat near sebagai mello…

(udah gitu near seneng2 aja lagi karena cintanya kebales ama matt!!) hahahaha….waaw. lama2 bisa bikin MattNear deh aye xD

Mello:DASAR BEJAD!! MATTOOOO!! BISA2NYA ELO NGELIAT NEAR SEBAGAI GUE!? DASAR BUTA!

Near:gue sih enggak keberatan…lagian Pair _MattNear_ ada loh.

Mello:DIEM LUH, KAPAS!!

Matt:………………


End file.
